Conviction
by KatelynnBB
Summary: After being released from prison, Jon Moxley (aka Dean Ambrose) travels the country, finally settling in the Gulf Shore town where he meets a young widow. While helping her restore her B&B he grows fond of her and her daughter. Will the secrets they both carry keep them from ever becoming close? Or will they find peace in the arms of the most unlikely people.
1. Convicted

**Its been a while lovely readers! I have been not quite myself over the past year, I'll admit. I've tried writing and just nothing has worked out. BUT, regardless I am back with a new Dean story! I hope you will enjoy it. Expect all the emotional ups and downs you've come to know and love from my stories :) **

**I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Story takes place in Alabama on the Gulf coast. In a small town, oceanside. Recently released from Prison, Dean tries to come to terms with the rest of his life. Margaret "Maggie" is a single mother trying to do everything herself. Dean is content to let her...until he can't anymore. As always, sparks will fly and tempers will flare. In the spirit of Dean and Megan (The Babysitter), and Jon and Allie (Ultraviolent and A Tangled Web). **

**Don't forget to please REVIEW!**

**Chapter 1**

**"**_BREAKING NEWS! Former WWE Superstar Jon Moxley aka Dean Ambrose has been sentenced to five years in prison for an assault that took place outside a bar in Monterey, TN six months ago. Not much is known about the incident, as the victim refused to comment publicly. The WWE has denied any comments at this time."_

Jon pursed his lips and took a deep breath. This is what he had been expecting. Back to jail. Prison. It wasn't like he had anything left to live for anymore. He was convicted. Now and forever. There was nothing that would ever change that fact. The cold metal now shackled around his wrists was a painful reminder of what he had to look forward to over the next few years.

This was nothing new though, being alone. To have his humanity stripped from him. Being singled out and ganged up on time and time again. He could take it. He could survive. So, the bars slammed and Jon steeled himself against the future. Against whatever was to come. He leaned his head back against the cement wall behind him. Glanced down at the scars on his knuckles... He closed his eyes. When would he learn?

**Three Years and Two Months Later.**

Margaret Mitchell and her three year old daughter, Michaela were new to this small seaside town. It was just four hours from their former home though. But, after her aunt died, leaving her the B&amp;B, the move had seemed natural. Plus, Maggie knew deep down it would be good for her to get a new start. They had been living here about three months, and in that time Maggie had been trying to fix up the B&amp;B. It needed a lot of repairs. It was an old victorian house, and being empty for about five years, and no upkeep had left it in serious condition. That, and weathering several Gulf storms.

Maggie's plan was to get it up and running by the next busy season. Around Christmas. Right after hurricane season. That only served as a reminder that the The Blackbird B&amp;B, or Blackbird as Maggie referred to it, needed to be hurricane proofed soon. It was early spring, and so much needed to be done. Maggie had been trying to do it all herself. Trying to prove a point to herself. She was failing.

The problem was finding time to do the work, and she was also finding that she couldnt do much of the physical labor required. She sighed and rolled over in bed looking at the clock. Not even 7:00 AM and already her mind wouldnt shut off. She decided to put an advertisement in the local newspaper for a handyman. Hopefully she could find someone trustworthy enough to do the work.

With Michaela running around, and with them living at Blackbird, she didnt want just anyone working around the house.

Six months. That's how long Jon had been free. His sentenced had been reduced to good behavior. He had been a "model inmate" according to the warden. He hadn't spoken to anyone from his old life since his incarceration. He found it comforting. No ties. No strings. No connections. Problem was, moving around from place to place doing odd jobs was getting old.

He sat in a little seaside diner slowing sipping his coffee, and flipping through a local paper. He saw an ad that caught his attention.

"_Seeking Handyman. Must be able to physically demanding labor, and have carpentry skills. Trustworthy person looking for honest work. Daily wage to be discussed in person."_

It listed an address and cell phone number. Jon didn't have a cell phone, so it looked like he would have to inquire about the job in person. He downed the rest of his coffee, and walked up to the counter to pay. The old man behind the register was bent over with age, silver hair tucked behind his ears, and a ballcap on. His huge glasses were slipping down his nose, and he adjusted them as Jon approached.

"Have any clue about how to get to the Blackbird B&amp;B?" Jon asked him.

The old man smiled a toothless grin. He jotted down the address on a napkin while making small talk with Jon. "You thinkin' of applyin' for that handyman job out there?" he asked.

"Yep." Jon answered shortly.

"Well, tell her Buck sent ya!" he passed the napkin to Jon with a shaky hand.

"Sure thing." Jon tipped his cap to the man.

Jon stepped out into the humid Alabama air. He glanced down at the directions and started on his way to the Blackbird.


	2. Its A Lonely Road

**Thanks for checking out my story! It means so much to me. Please leave a review :)**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter.**

**And also to all who favorited/followed! I'm nothing without my readers! MUCH LOVE! **

**Chapter 2**

Buck failed to mention the five mile trek out of town. The Alabama heat was getting to Jon as the sun began beating down on his back. After mile number three he discarded his shirt and draped it around his neck. He could see the top of the house over the trees in the distance as he approached. He turned directions down a dirt road just as Buck had instructed. Soon enough a pale yellow house came into view.

At first glance it appeared grand, and quite impressive. With only a second look he realized that wasn't the case. The house was in horrible disrepair. He knocked on the front door with a heavy hand as he eyed the property. His knock startled Maggie as she was making lunch for herself and Michaela. She wiped her hands on her jeans, "Just a minute." she called.

Jon didn't hear her, and when no one came to the door he knocked again, loudly. He raked a hand through his sweat soaked hair and stood waiting.

Without warning Maggie swung open the door. "Can I help you?" she asked with a hesitant smile. She eyed his shirtless form nervously.

"Yeah, I'm Jon. I'm here about the handyman job?" It came out as a question. She seemed taken aback by his words.

"Oh. Okay. Wow! I really figured that ad was a long shot. I'm Maggie." She smiled wider now, and not knowing what to say Jon just shrugged.

"Well, come on in, and lets get to know a little more about you." she moved to the side to let him pass inside.

Jon nodded his approval and stepped into the cool crisp air of the Blackbird. He pulled his tshirt from around his neck and slipped it on as he followed Maggie into the kitchen. Boxes still sat about. The rooms still were in need of painting. It looked as if no one had even really been living here. Just the basics. Couch, television, coffee table. No pictures on the walls, not a thing to show that a family lived here.

Jon heard girlish giggles coming from the kitchen that froze him in his tracks. He watched as Maggie swayed into the kitchen. And it was almost slow motion as he saw her mini-me wrap herself around her leg, laughing hysterically for no apparent reason.

"This is Michaela." she pointed to the blonde girl at her feet.

At the mention of her name, the toddler stood and stuck out her hand proudly. "Mikey." she said to Jon.

He snapped out of his horror and crouched down to meet the girl. "Mikey? Isn't that a boy's name?" he asked teasingly.

The pretty toddler got a scared look on her face and turned around to her mom. "It's both." she assured her daughter.

"Its both." Mikey informed Jon.

"Well, its good to meet you, Mikey. I'm Jon."

He looked into her blue eyes. Took in her long blonde curls. The child was almost a carbon copy of her mother. As he stood, on closer inspection, he noticed that Maggie had brown eyes, and a layer of freckles across her cheeks and nose. His lips turned up into a slight smile.

"Go ahead and have a seat." Maggie smiled as she motioned to a stool. "I have a list of just basic questions." she said flippantly as she searched for her written list. "Ah! Here it is!" she smiled as she laid it out before her on the island.

Mikey played at their feet while she ran down the list of requirements and questions. Jon was surprised how well behaved the little girl was. He was also surprised how beautiful he found her mother. The process was going smoothly, and despite not liking to open up, Jon was determined to do what he had to do to get a job. He was low on funds, and it was time to make some money.

He knew the question that always came up was about to come up once again, and he was right.

"Ever been to jail for anything serious? Convicted of any felonies or anything like that?" she asked with bright eyes. If she was expecting him to give the answer he was about to, she hid it well.

He took a deep breath. "Actually, yes."

Maggie's whole demeanor changed. Her eyes darted to Mikey and her sat up straight.

"Okay, would you care to tell me about that?" she asked.

"Well, I served three years for assault. It was a basic bar fight that went wrong. Before that, I was working for a major company making pretty good money, and traveling. I screwed it all up by having too many drinks and not knowing when to shut up." he shrugged. "That's the story. I didn't rape or kill anyone, never robbed or broken in any place. Not on drugs, and I don't even drink anymore. That's all in the past."

Maggie folded her hands politely in her lap. "Okay well, if you want to give me a phone number I will get back with you. I just don't want to make any firm decisions right now." she said as she stood.

Jon got the message, "Okay, listen don't even worry about it. I know, nobody wants a convict hanging around. Especially with..." he nodded to Mikey. "See ya around." he waved to Maggie. "I'll show myself out."

Maggie watched him leave. He was the only person who had even inquired about the job. The ad had been running for four weeks. She watched what felt like her only hope walking down her driveway.


	3. Ghosts

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing/following/favoriting! **

**You guys are the BEST! **

**You're what gives me inspiration to keep going, and to keep posting!**

**Chapter 3**

Maggie watched the outline of Jon getting smaller and smaller in the distance. The mild morning had certainly turned into a scorching afternoon. Her blonde tendrils clung damply to her forehead as she stood on the porch watching him leave.

"Mommy!" a small voice jarred her back to reality. "I'm still hungry." she said while pointing to the kitchen.

"Okay baby I'm coming." Maggie answered as she was forced to tear her gaze away from Jon. Truth is, she hadn't been able to even see him to a few minutes. She'd just been staring out after him.

A convict? In her house? Never. She believed people could change, but you just never knew about things these days. She couldn't take that risk. Not with Mikey around. If she had to she would just continue doing all the work herself.

Who was she kidding? There was no way she would ever get this done. There it was again, that feeling of complete and total hopelessness. She glanced down at her daughter and forced herself to pull it together. She could do this. Did she know how? Not a clue.

~ Jon sat in a booth at the diner again. Doing all that walking had certainly worked up an appetite for him. Plus he was going to need to get full before he caught the bus and headed out of town. JUst as he was pondering his next stop he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Howdy there son. How did it go out at the Blackbird?" Buck asked.

"Not too good." Jon pursed his lips and thought back to the humiliating moment when Maggie had tried to find a way to tell him no without seeming impolite.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Can't believe she'd turn ya down though, she really needs a worker. Been looking for a few weeks and hasn't came up with anybody to help her."

"Yeah, well. I got a certain qualification she didn't like. She has a right not to though." Jon shrugged, "So, I'm gonna catch the bus and head out as soon as it runs again."

"That won't be till tomorrow mornin'." Buck said while refilling Jon's coffee.

"That's annoying." Jon said while rolling his eyes. He was hoping to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Well, could always be worse." Buck reminded him before scooting back to the counter. His body feet barely able to carry him a few steps without stopping.

He paid his bill, left a tip for Buck, and went back to his hotel room. He sighed, in all the places he had been in his lifetime why was it that this place felt like home? Was it the salt in the air? The ocean breeze? People's genuine niceness? Whatever it was, he hated to admit that it was tearing his heart just a little to be leaving.

He stripped off, showered, and changed into a pair of sweats before flipping on the tv. Friday Night Smackdown was playing. He should've switched it. He had every other time. What made tonight different? Jon knew. He was finally ready to face his demons.

He saw all the old familiar faces. He closed his eyes and his mind drifted back to four years ago...

_"Come on Colby, forget it." Jon had warned. _

_"I can't just forget it. Fuck you man."_

_Jon grabbed his friend's arm and tried to keep him from leaving the bar, but Colby was mad and he wanted to go back to the hotel. He caught a cab and Jon watched him leave. Now, he couldn't even remember what the fight was about. All he knew was it made him so angry. His blood was boiling, but then again his blood always boiled when he drank._

_He walked back into the bar, and as he sat down an old man placed himself on the stool beside guy struck up an innocent enough conversation. Upon further inspection Jon realized the guy looked familiar. He quickly realized that it was his same father who made him run the streets. The same father who offered him drugs, and got him hooked on alcohol at same father who beat him have to death for no good reason. _

_The man clearly didn't know who he was. _

_JOn couldn't remember what exactly led to the following events. He was practically black out drunk. Somehow they were out in the street. Jon was letting loose all the years of pent up anger, hurt, disappointment. It wasn't pretty. _

_His father wound up pressing charges, and suing him as well. Walking away with a large portion of Jon's money. He should have just walked away..._

Jon shook his head and opened his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Just digging up bones.." he whispered to the emptiness of his hotel room.

The next morning Jon stopped at the diner to say goodbye to Buck, and get some coffee for the road. Just as he was saying his goodbyes he felt a tugging on his pants leg.

"Jon! Jon!" said a little voice.

Confused, Jon looked down to find Mikey. Hair in pigtails wearing a cute little summer dress. When he looked up he found her mother. God, why was this women breathtakingly beautiful without even trying? She was also wearing a sun dress. Hair pulled on top of her head in a messy bun. Large sunglasses covering her eyes.

"Hello again." she smiled sweetly.

A weird electric energy filled the room. Even though they werent touching. Their chemistry was thick, and heavy enough to draw all attention to them.

"Hello Maggie."

"Listen, I was actually hoping I would run in to you again...I'm sorry about yesterday. I was wondering if you'd like to come work for me? On a trial basis." she added.

What? Had she really just said that? Maggie had no idea why those words came out of her mouth.

Jon was just as surprised, but didn't let her see it. "Of course." he said. "I'll be out later today."

He waved to Mikey and was gone from the diner. Once again Maggie found herself watching him go.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :)**


	4. Mutual Fascination

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They're all much appreciated!**

**Chapter 4**

Jon arrived right on schedule. Maggie was impressed. She took her time showing him around the property. Pointing out the things that needed to be accomplished, and directing him to all the tools needed. Jon exhaled loudly when she finished talking and they were standing on the front porch together.

"It is a lot of work, I know, but I can help with some of it." she assured him.

Jon waved her off, "Don't worry about it. I'm up for it."

"Okay." she smiled at him. Her whole face changed when she smiled. It was cheerful enough, but there was also a forced happiness hidden there, between the lines. Jon had seen that before. In his own mirror.

"I almost forgot to discuss your wage. I was going to offer 100 dollars a day, for five days a week work. You can take the weekends off." She said it as a question and Jon was taken off guard. That was a lot more than he was expecting. Considering she knew about his past. Who would want to hand that much money over to a convicted criminal? This lady must be nuts.

He held his hands up, "That's too much." he protested.

"No, I insist."

She didn't leave any room for argument as she stepped inside and left Jon to his assigned work for the day. That woman had him shaking his head.

Maggie stepped inside and sighed a sigh of relief. It would be good to finally lay down at night and get some sleep. Not having to worry about getting all the work done. She hoped Jon worked out. She liked him.

She liked him. She didn't know why. Something about him was crazy familiar. Felt like home. Felt easy, and also so very difficult. She shrugged her thoughts away and put her attention to Mikey who was jumping on the sofa.

"Mikey don't do that! Get down." she said.

The little girl dropped to her bottom on the sofa, and turned around to look out of the window. She spied Jon working, sawing some boards.

"Mommy, its Jon!" she said in an excited voice, pointing outside.

The mother shook her head acknowledging her daughter. Maggie walked into the kitchen expecting Mikey to follow her, but she didn't. When she was finished with the dishes she walked back to the living room to find Mikey still sitting on the couch watching Jon. She sat down by her daughter.

"What's so interesting about him?" she asked.

The little girl didn't answer, just stared wide eyed out the window.

Jon looked up to see the two pretty blondes watching him work. He waved and chuckled to himself. The happiness didn't last long as Maggie pulled Mikey away for a nap, and Jon was left alone with his work and his thoughts again.

He was drawn back to thinking about his father. It had been a long time coming. The beating that his father got that night. He hadn't seen him for years. Left his mom and him when Jon was little. He had a brand new family soon after. Another son. Someone who, Jon had heard, was a good man. Despite their father. It was a miracle. He heard a while back that his half brother who he had never even met, had died.

It made Jon sad when he learned it, but admittedly he hadn't really mourned for the loss. Apparently he had disowned their no good father, but it still stung that back then his father chose that family over him and his mom. Really stung.

He never really got a chance to ask for no reason. It didn't matter now. He would never have to worry about it again. He and his father would never mend fences. And he was fine with that.

Before he knew it, he had all of his work completed and then some. The sun had already set, and Maggie walked out to tell him she left him some dinner in the oven, and that she was turning in for the night.

"Can I show you to your room?"

"Yeah, I'm just about done here." he said while putting his tools away.

"You got so much done!" she said happily while motioning in disbelief to all the finished work.

Jon just shrugged, and nodded. Maggie smiled at him. "You're a man of few words, Jon Moxley."

He half laughed, but didnt sat anything. They walked in silence as he stayed by her side up to the house. She turned and put a finger to her lips once they got upstairs.

"MIkey is asleep." she whispered.

They tiptoed down the hall and Maggie opened a door, and stepped inside motioning Jon in behind her.

"So this will be your room. There's an adjoining bathroom, and Mikey is next door, and I'm at the end of the hall." She wasn't sure why she added that. He took a step towards her and suddenly the room almost spun. Whoa. She needed space. Like right now.

"I'll have breakfast ready in the morning around 7:30." she said quickly, "Goodnight." She turned and bolted for the door before Jon could reply.


	5. A Long Time Coming

**Hey everyone, ****_it's been a long time... I know. I'm sorry! I really hope you enjoy the newest chapter! Is anyone even interested in this story anymore_**?

Jon stared at the closed door. Why had she rushed out like that? Crazy woman. Shaking his head he realized he stunk. Been a long time since he had worked up a sweat like that. This Alabama heat was no joke.

He made his way to the shower, and let most of the evidence of his hard days work wash down the drain. He was left with a few blisters on his palm, and made a mental note to get some work gloves soon.

Well after he had washed he stayed in the shower. Letting the water wash over him. His mind wandered to the woman sleeping down the hall. She was beautiful that much was obvious.

She knew she was beautiful, it would be impossible for her not to know. Although, he had never seen her wear makeup. Never seen her hair fixed in any modern or chic way...

He shut off the water and shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

Maggie stood at her dresser. Her hands delicately pulled on the handle and opened the drawer. She dug to the bottom, and pulled out a picture frame. She bit her lip and held back her tears as she hugged the portrait of her late husband and her on their wedding day.

Would it ever her better? Would their life ever fall back into place? Would there ever be a world without war? She thought back to the day Michael had deployed. She believed he would be back. So naive.

She sighed and left the picture on top of the dresser. What had made her so weepy tonight? She knew she was feeling guilty about her unusual attraction to Jon. But why? Michael had been gone four years.

_Yet you still wear your wedding ring_. She told herself.

She sighed and laid back on the bed. Her head hit the pillow, and she was out like a light.

The next morning Jon awoke to the smell of coffee drifting into his room. He rolled himself out of bed. 8:00. He couldn't believe he slept that late! He got dressed in a hurry and sprinted downstairs.

"Good morning." Maggie's dazzling smile lit up the kitchen.

"Morning." He said. His voice was still gravelly with sleep, "I'm sorry for oversleeping. I don't know what happened." He half chuckled as he poured a cup of coffee.

Maggie was too distracted to hear what he said. Her eyes were focused on his messy bed hair. How it was falling into his eyes and he seemed not to care.

He turned to face her, and she was embarrassed, suddenly realizing she had no idea what he just said. She smiled at him, and he turned to sit at the table.

She turned away, and faced the sink while blowing out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

_Snap out of it. _

When she turned around Jon was walking our the door to head out to work. Her stomach churned with butterflies and guilt. Four years without feelings.

This had been a long time coming.

She looked around her house. It was time to stop living in the past. Time to move on, and to live life. Time to unpack all these boxes.

Their home was attached to the B&amp;B, but it was it's own impressive building. Maggie could never do the old home any justice with her decorating skills, but she would do her best.

Michaela helped her begin to pull their old life out of the boxes. Piece by piece Maggie carefully selected where she wanted things to go.

"You're making me tired, mommy." Michaela said over dramatically as she flung herself onto a beige shag carpet rug on the floor.

Maggie laughed and opened the front door to toss out some empty boxes. She could hear the sound of a saw buzzing, but couldn't set eyes on Jon. Pushing back a pang of disappointment she closed the door.

She looked at the clock. Well past lunch time. "You hungry?" She asked her daughter.

"Yes. I want peanut butter and jelly." Michaela said excitedly.

"I'm not surprised." Maggie teased her daughter.

After lunch Maggie got Michaela settled into a nap, and decided to take Jon a sandwich and a glass of iced tea.

She found him hammering away at a board. Sweat soaked shirt, and a cigarette dangling from his lips.

She cleared her throat, and he turned to face her.

"I brought you some lunch."

"Thanks." He responded as he wiped his brow. "I'm not used to heat like this.", he shook his head.

"Its intense that's for sure." she smiled.

He wished she wouldn't do that. When she did he had no idea how he was supposed to feel about her. Her pale cheeks turned bright pink in the Alabama heat, making her freckles even more defined.

"Where's the little one?" He asked lamely. Why did he just ask that? Did that sound weird?

"She's taking a nap." Her eyes danced around the open room, taking in the progress he had made that day.

Well, if it sounded weird to her she didn't show it. The heat was already making her blonde bangs cling to her forehead and Jon had to pull his gaze away.

"So, this is all yours?" He asked her after taking a long drink of tea.

She nodded, "My aunt left it to me. I hope to have it up and running by Christmas. But really, I'm more focused on getting it hurricane ready. If I lose this place I don't know what we'll..." Maggie's voice trailed off, and she turned her head away.

Jon was quiet, not knowing how to react to such a vulnerable moment. After a minute she sighed loudly.

"Wow, I'm so sorry." She smiled brightly, "I'll leave you alone to get started on your work again." She turned and was gone before Jon could reply.

Probably for the best. Prolonged exposure to Maggie Mitchell could be dangerous for him. For both of them


	6. Innocence

They were laughing. Smiling. Happy. Michael leaned over and had whispered something in her ear. She smiled because she knew he has said "I'll always love you." It was a romantic moment, forever captured on film. She stared at their portrait and sighed.

This wasn't how happily ever after was supposed to be.

She rolled over in bed. Michaela had fallen asleep in her bed and Maggie chose to just leave her there. It was past 10:00 at night and Jon was still outside working the last time she checked.

She couldn't deny her attraction to him. But, she was pretty sure no woman could. His devilish good looks would charm any girl that's for sure. Her mind wandered to his past. She knew nothing about it, except the bad things...and she didn't even know all of that. She tried to shut off all thoughts of Jon by deciding to take a shower.

She made sure Michaela was tucked in tight before heading for the bathroom. She let the hot water steam up the room before slipping in and relaxing.

Jon had been working way past dark, and he finally decided to call it a night. He left his tools where they were, knowing he'd be right back at it tomorrow morning.

He stepped outside and made his way to the house. The gravel seemed so loud to him in the quietness of the night. He looked up as he crossed the driveway. Maggie's light was still on. She was usually never up this late.

He wondered what had her awake at this hour. He quietly stepped inside the house. The kitchen was clean and everything was put in its place. Maggie had made improvements since his arrival several weeks ago. The living room was decorated, and she had finally unpacked all her boxes.

He heard movement as he climbed the creaking stairs. His hand froze on the knob of his door as Maggie came to hers to close it. She looked gorgeous. More beautiful than he had ever seen her look.

Her hair was damp and stringing along her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue satin robe. She smiled at him.

"Finally give it up for the night?" She asked.

"Yeah, gettin too tired. I almost smashed my finger." He held up his left hand and laughed.

She laughed with him, and his heart just about betrayed him. He wasn't against a relationship, but did he have to want someone as perfect as Maggie?

She took a step out of her door, and his hand fell from the doorknob. He peeked into her room and saw Michaela on the bed.

"Little one couldn't hang tonight, huh?" He teased.

"Nope. She passed out about an hour ago." She replied.

They awkwardly stared at each other.

"You're doing great work on the place. And making quick progress. I have to admit that I'm impressed." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"High praise." He raised a cocky bad boy eyebrow.

The old Jon would've already pushed her against the wall and had his way with her. But, no, right now he was enjoying what they had. The innocence of it all was not lost on him.

"I guess I better get to bed." She whispered.

"Yeah," he smirked, "I gotta get this stink washed off me."

"Goodnight Jon."

"Goodnight Maggie."

That night Jon dreamed about his family. His loser father, and the half brother he never met. He woke shortly before dawn and fought to get back to sleep. It didn't happen so he went ahead and got started on his job did the day.

Maggie awoke to the sound of hammering. She glanced at the clock, 6:44 in the morning. She threw on her robe and slippers and headed downstairs, out the door, and across the yard to where Jon was working.

As she approached Maggie could tell something wasn't right. Jon hammered with a force that made her a bit jumpy, and it suddenly crossed her mind whether his assault charge involved a weapon.

His muscles rippled the effect of his task. And all at once her throat was dry. She coughed and spoke up. "Jon!" She shouted.

He turned to her, and his gaze immediately softened. "Are you okay?" She touched his arm. And his eyes locked with hers. He searched for a lie...a line...a half truth...anything to make him seem less insane.

The hammer slipped from his grasp and made a loud thud as it hit the tile floor he was installing.

"I'm..." He closed his eyes and exhaled, "I'm just trying to get something off my mind. A crazy dream I had last night."

"I'm sorry." Her hand stayed on his forearm.

"Not your fault." He wiped he brow and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You did, but don't be sorry. I need to get motivated and get to town this morning anyways. Before this heat takes over. If I don't all my ice-cream will melt on the way home." She smiled and turned to leave. "Is there anything you want?"

So many things. Like you...

"Surprise me." He told her with a sly wink


	7. What Does He Know About Family?

**_Thank you all for reading, following, and adding to your favorites._**

**_I so love getting reviews and hearing from my readers. So if you find the time, please leave a review. _**

_Once upon a time, in a land far away there lived a princess..._

Michaela had begged Jon to read her a story before bed. Somewhat ruefully, he agreed. He sat on Maggie's bed, Michaela all curled up against him. Her little blonde curls were pulled back into a ponytail and still damp from her bath.

Maggie was sitting on the end of the bed folding and sorting laundry. It was odd to her to be casually sorting through a man's clothing again. Odd, but yet...familiar. Jon spied a picture frame turned upside down on her nightstand. He figured he knew what photo the frame held, or at least who it was.

Maggie looked up and found her eyes locked with Jon's. The left corner of her mouth upturned in a slight smile.

"Hey!" Michaela said, drawing their attention back to the story.

But the damage was done. They both continued to look up at each other, stealing glances like they were kisses. The tension was building between them. It was obvious how they felt about each other.

If it hadn't been before, Maggie knew she had given herself away when heat crept into her cheeks, giving her a guilty blush under Jon's gaze.

Maggie busied herself hanging up her clothes while Jon finished the bedtime story. She turned to see her baby girl sound asleep, leaning completely against their mysterious handyman.

"Can I get a little help?" He whispered.

She carefully maneuvered her daughter off Jon, and Michaela snuggled into the blankets. Jon stood and stretched, making his shirt come up a little. That gave Maggie a clear view of his hips. She averted her eyes, but too late. Jon spotted her staring.

He moved towards the door. "I'm gonna turn in for the night." He walked past her, and let his hand brush the small of her back. The touch set loose a cage of butterflies in her belly.

She turned just then, right into his embrace. Her face against his shoulder. She thought about moving, but she had come this far...

She laid her head down on him. And she felt his strong arms wrapping around her, holding her close. There was no rush, no overwhelming emotions. Just a peace. A comfort.

For Jon it was as if he had been empty, and she was filling him up. Making him stronger. More whole.

A few moments passed and they slowly pulled away. Maggie was feeling a little shy. She wasn't at all sure what just happened between them.

"Well," Jon whispered, "that was unexpected...and so nice." He let his fingertips slide along her jaw.

He leaned into kiss her, certain it was what they both wanted. But, she gently grabbed his hand away from her face, and averted his kiss.

She sighed, and his pride took a small hit.

"Jon..."

He looked down at her. Those gorgeous eyes peering into hers.

"Don't sweat it, doll." He leaned in quickly to place a small kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you in the morning." He whispered.

"I'll be here." She whispered back.

She closed the door behind him. She braced her hands against it and hung her head. Jon had almost kissed her! She wanted to let him, but she didn't want to make a mistake. Over the past few weeks that had become more comfortable around each other...but was she ready?

Been a long time since Jon had let anyone get close. A very long time. All he wanted was to be close to her. The closest. In the six weeks he had been living at the Blackbird he had grown so attached to Maggie and Michaela. The thought had crossed his mind about not leaving...maybe staying on.

Maybe there would be a permanent position as handyman. Or Maggie's man. He shrugged the idea off and drifted to sleep. This time there were no nightmares. No dreams of his long lost family. Just a blissful sleep that comes from pure and total exhaustion.

He came down the stairs the next morning to the smell of pancakes. Maggie was standing in front of the stove with a hand on her hip and a spatula in her hand. She was wearing blue jean shorts and a white chiffon tank top. Jon reminded himself to keep his actions and emotions in check.

"Good morning." He said.

She jumped slightly. "I didn't hear you come down. Morning." She replied. Hw smiled at her, and they held each others gaze for a split second.

"Morning munchkin." He told Michaela as he directed his attention to her. He reached over to ruffle her hair.

Her mouth was full of pancakes so she didn't reply, just smiled with her cheeks full of food. Jon shook his head at her.

Maggie sat a plate of pancakes down in front of him and his stomach growled. He couldn't remember when he had pancakes last. He looked around the table and realized how much like a family they looked.

But then again, what would he know about family?

The thought ate at him. He really knew nothing about having a happy family. He'd only seen pictures of his half brother, and well, his relationship with his father was no secret to the world.

Although, it seemed to be to Maggie. He figured she wasn't a big wrestling fan. But someday he would meet someone who was, and I'd that happened around Maggie he would have a lot to explain at one time.

He knew it was time to tell her some things about his past. Why he went to jail, his history...things like that. The very thought of it turned his stomach.

He didn't want her to find out just how extremely screwed up he was. What if she couldn't understand? So far no one has. Not the guys he was supposedly friends with in WWE, not anyone.

Maybe she was different. Deep down he felt like she was the first person to ever really believe in him. To take a chance on him...

No matter what happened in the future he would always be grateful to her for that


	8. Storms

Jon was rummaging around the kitchen drawers looking for batteries. The wind was howling loudly. Maggie and Michaela were asleep upstairs. There hadn't been a storm in the forecast, but one was certainly raging outside.

A loud clap of thunder made him jump. The electricity flickered.

"Better find those batteries." He mumbled.

"They're in the cabinet above the fridge." Came a voice from out of the darkness.

Jon startled, but calmed himself instantly.

"I didn't know you were up." He said as he turned to get the batteries.

"How could I sleep through all this." She waved her hands around. Her hair was down, loose and curling around her arms. Her satin robe tied tight around her waist.

The lights flickered again, but this time the power died for good.

"Just in time." Jon smiled as he switched on the light.

"My hero." Maggie said as she smiled at him.

"Don't do that." Jon's face changed and he slid past her quickly, and up the stairs. Leaving the flashlight in her hands.

"Do what?!" She insisted as she followed him.

"You already know what." He said flatly.

"Um, no I don't believe I do."

Jon didn't speak. He was leaning his head against his bedroom door. Clenching his fists. Trying not to make a mistake.

"Have I offended you?" She asked him. "What do you not want me to do?"

He turned around, right into her. She was closer than he thought.

"Don't smile at me like that." He looked into her eyes.

"Like what?" She whispered.

"Like I'm worth something. Like I mean something...to you."

Maggie didn't know what to say. What could she say? She was trying to find the words when the thunder roared loudly and the rained drenched the roof, drowning out any further comments.

Maggie dropped the flashlight, and took a step towards him. She reached up, and ran her fingers through his hair. Her mind told her to think about it, but her heart said no need.

Jon moaned softly. Maggie took his hand and led him to her room.

"Maggie..." He tried to pull away.

"Jon, I think there's something here..." She whispered.

He stepped towards her. He couldn't deny that there was something. There always had been from the first moment they met. The first time he saw her smile.

It felt like home.

"I dont want you to regret anything." He said. He ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair.

"I already do." She confessed.

He looked at her strangely.

"I regret waiting so long. I regret being afraid of...whatever it is I feel for you." She shrugged, "I dont want to waste any more time."

Jon agreed. He lowered his lips carefully to hers. Barely drifting across her mouth. He pulled her closer, and they dove into the kiss they had been waiting on for what felt like forever.

That night they made love. It was perfect. To Maggie it felt like coming home. Like whatever she had spent the last four years searching for was finally within her grasp.

For Jon, it was more than he dared hope to have. A family? Could it be that finally he was where he belonged? Maggie felt so right. So understanding.

The next morning he felt her lean over and kiss his cheek before climbing out of bed. He heard the shower turn on in her bathroom. He sat up in bed and stretched out.

Out of the corner of his eye Jon spotted the picture frame on her nightstand. It was turned down like always. Jon knew it was her husband in the picture. She'd told him.

He grabbed the frame, and to ease his own curiosity flipped it over. It took a minute to register what he was actually looking at. What was he seeing?

This was impossible.

His stomach began churning and he sat the picture back down. He grabbed his clothes and yelled to Maggie he was going to town.

He ran out as fast as possible. It was hard to breathe. He slammed his fists down on the car he'd purchased earlier in the week.

Of course this would happen to him .

Of course.

He bit his lip to keep from cursing out loud.

The man in the photo with Maggie, her husband, was his half brother


	9. Casualties

The storm was raging as Jon drove. A storm of a different kind was also raging in his head. Was it possible?

Based on what little he knew about his brother...it very well could be true. His heart was broken. What had he just done? And Maggie? She would never believe him that he didn't know.

Would she?

Why did everything have to be so hard for him? He screwed up everything he touched. His life was finally going good. Better than good, actually, and now he would have to leave.

He knew he had to explain to Maggie. It would be the hardest thing. He shouldn't have driven out in this storm. He was starting to get scared it was more than just a thunderstorm.

He flipped on the radio as he still headed towards town. Immediately he heard the warning. A hurricane had popped up on the coast. He was raised in the Midwest, but lived in Florida when he worked his old job. He knew a little about hurricanes.

He spun the car around and headed back towards the Blackbird. He rushed through the door.

"Maggie! Maggie?" He shouted up the stairs.

"Jon! I'm so glad you're back. There's a hur-"

"I know. I heard it on the radio. That's why I came back."

His hair was dripping wet. His shirt was soaked with rain.

"Come on," he told her "We need to get the windows boarded up. Where's Michaela?" For some reason it felt weird saying her name now that he knew she was his brother's namesake.

"She's still sleeping." Maggie answered.

He wanted to peek in on her, to check on her, and to see if he could recognize any of his half brother in her. Or maybe himself.

Granted, he looked nothing like his half brother, but still...

It was sick. It was all sick and twisted.

He and Maggie worked together boarding up the windows, and locking all the doors. He admired her. Watching her work as hard as him. Hair drenched, hands dirty. She was amazing.

The strongest woman he had ever met. Last night she was _his_ woman. And now today...well today everything was different.

"I better go check on Michaela!" She yelled over the sound of the wind and rain.

He nodded and finished the job he was doing before following her inside. He was taking off his shoes when she came back down the stairs.

"She's out like a light."

It was the first quiet moment they had shared since the passion of last night, and that wasn't lost on either of them. Although it was morning, the storm made it dark inside the house.

Maggie walked over to Jon, and slid her hands under his shirt. He closed his eyes and shivered. She felt so good. She moved her body closer to him.

Jon grabbed her hand and pulled it out of his shirt as he kissed her cheek.

"Maggie, we need to talk..."

She took a step back and sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right." She sat on one of the barstools in the kitchen.

"Do you regret what happened?" She asked with a pained look on her face.

"No, its not that."

"Okay then. What exactly is it?" She asked.

"I never knew much about my family. Never...My dad, well he was the worst. He's the reason I went to jail." He confessed.

She looked like she was about to question him about it further, but he cut her off.

"Its a long story. We can talk about it later, if you still want to..."

She nodded, and took his hand.

"This is hard for me, Maggie. I think I've done something really stupid."

"What Jon? You're scaring me, please just tell me."

"I had a half brother who I never met...I saw pictures of him, and knew his name, but that's all. Never met the guy. Didn't know him, or anything about his life. Didn't even know his last name since he took his mom's."

"Okay? I'm sure that was difficult..." She was confused.

He shook his head, "Not really. Maggie, listen...there's a reason I'm telling you this. This morning I looked at that picture you keep by the bed. The one that's turned down. Remember when you told me it was of you and your husband?"

"Yes..."

"Okay, well... I looked at it, and Maggie...the man I that picture is my half brother."

It took a second for it to completely sink in for Maggie. As it did she slowly let go of Jon's hand.

" You cant be serious." She insisted.

"I am, Maggie. I swear I didn't know!"

She got up and ran up the stairs. Jon followed her.

"Maggie wait! Please!"

He grabbed her hand, "Maggie!" He pleaded.

She jerked her hand free, and ran into her room. She slammed the door and he could hear her crying. He almost put his fist through the wall.

He went into his room and began to pack his stuff.

All the while the wind howled around the Blackbird Inn.


End file.
